


Day 2: Cat

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Spooktober 2019 (One Word Prompts) Femslash Edition [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dress Up, F/F, Goose is a patient cat, He love his owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Carol comes home with some Halloween costumes for Goose. He's less than impressed with her purchases.





	Day 2: Cat

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Goose fics.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Carol burst through the front door, shopping bags emblazoned with the local pet store logo in hand. 

“I’m back!” She shouted, sitting her bags on the kitchen table and tearing into them.

Valkyrie jumped where she was lounging in front of the fire, Goose also startling and leaping from his place on her stomach. Sitting up and peaking over the couch, Valkyrie quickly figured out why Carol had made such an entrance.

The blonde was pulling out various tiny costumes that could only be for one ginger cat in particular. 

“What’s all this?” Valkyrie asked as Carol pulled out a tiny red tutu with red sequins around the edge.

“Halloween costumes for Goose!” Carol exclaimed, lunging for said orange cat who was about to bolt from the room.

Goose meowed in protest but didn’t try to fight as Carol dressed him in a striped sweater meant to look like a candy corn.

“He’s so cute!” Carol snapped a picture on her phone while Valkyrie snickered.

Goose sat on the table, glaring as much as a cat can, while he tried to wriggle out of the sweater.

“I don’t think he likes that one much,” Valkyrie laughed.

Carol was already searching through her pile of clothes for the next costume.

“That’s okay. Maybe he’ll like this one better!” She held up a black sweater with thick black pipe cleaners sticking off the sides bent to look like spindly legs.

Carol tugged the new sweater over Goose's head and gently pulled his paws through the arm holes. He turned and batted at the legs protruding from his sides.

“Well the spider costume lets him have something to play with at least,” Valkyrie stated. “What else did you get?”

Valkyrie sorted through the costumes, picking out the red sequin tutu and matching headband with tiny devil horns.

“I think this one is fitting. Your cat is certainly a demon sometimes.” Valkyrie handed Carol the costume.

Carol huffed indignantly. “Just because he ate a few Kree doesn’t mean he’s a bad kitty.”

Valkyrie snorted as Carol tried to get the headband to stay on the cat’s head.

Goose, having decided to accept his fate, stayed as still as possible so Carol could get the horns to stay in place.

Carol snapped another picture. “That one is cute, but not really that functional.”

“Want to try the pumpkin?” Valkyrie handed over the bright orange costume that had been lightly stuffed to appear more round.

It was a bit more difficult to get Goose into the stuffed costume than the previous ones, but it was certainly the cutest.

“Oh Goose! This one matches your fur!” Carol exclaimed, taking as many pictures from every angle she could. 

Goose wasn’t impressed with the pumpkin costume at all and promptly flopped down on the table, swishing his tail, showing that he was about done with his owner’s antics. He did think that the extra cushion in the pumpkin costume was quite comfy to lie on and made a mental note to steal it for his bed later. 

“Okay Goose, just one more,” Carol showed him a simple pair of bat wings.

Goose sat up and allowed her to take the pumpkin off him and slip the bat wings on. He didn’t like how they bounced against his back, but at least he felt more comfortable to walk in them. He even made an effort to pose for the last couple pictures he’d allow Carol and Valkyrie to take before he tore the bat wings off.

“Yeah I think he’s done now,” Valkyrie chuckled, putting the costumes back in the bag. All except for the pumpkin costume which Goose was guarding. 

Carol took one last thing out of the bag and Goose’s ears perked up at the sound of cat treats being shook.

“I got your favourite salmon snacks. You put up with all the costumes, so here you go.” Carol set a small handful of the treats on the table.

Goose quickly gobbled them up and snatched his new pumpkin costume-turned-pillow. He hopped to the floor, gave Carol and Valkyrie a few courtesy leg rubs, and bounded off to lay down by the fire. 

“I don’t know why he puts up with you,” Valkyrie said as she finished cleaning up.

Carol zipped the seal on the bag of treats. “He’s ruled by his stomach.” She smirked. “He knows I always bring him treats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
